Ceux qui fêtaient le 14 juillet
by Wonchesteeeer
Summary: Matthew est amoureux, ça arrive. De Gilbert, c'est probable. Mais, parce qu'il y a toujours un mais, ils ont vingt-deux ans de différence et aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Francis, père de Matthew et meilleur ami de Gilbert. Ce serait con qu'il l'apprenne en ce jour, non ? UA humain.


_Avec une semaine et deux jours de retard : joyeux anniversaire Francis kesese !_

 _De base je voulais poster cet OS le 14, mais je l'ai terminé le quatorze, et la relecture s'est faite le quinze, donc je ne pouvais pas le poster le quatorze, c'est logique. Puis y'a eu la seconde relecture qui a prit une semaine, donc, forcément je poste que maintenant puisque j'ai le titre qu'aujourd'hui. Oui, le nom du fichier était « Gaaaaaay » en attendant, c'est pour vous dire à quel point j'avais un titre, kesese !_

 _Il y a un lexique à la fin avec tous les mots et toutes les phrases dans une langue qui n'est pas le français (ils sont en italiques), absolument tous. Au cas où, parce qu'on sait jamais, et c'est chiant de lire des mots qu'on comprend pas, même s'ils sont basiques, croyez-moi. Enfin non, pas tous mais vous allez voir, c'est à la fin et vous ne devriez pas être trop perdus, et si vous l'êtes, jetez moi la bière ! Euh, la pierre ! (Kesese je suis génialement drôle !)_

 _Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hidekaz Himaruya (merci d'ailleurs) et l'idée sort de mon cerveau de génial dégénéré donc, kesese il lui appartient ! Y'a que Diana qui m'appartient en fait, si tant est qu'elle puisse appartenir à quelqu'un... Erf._

 _Sinon, bonne lecture !_

* * *

D'un coup de main brusque, Matthew éteignit son réveil. S'il avait pu, il se serait rendormi aussi sec, attendant la seconde vague mais malheureusement s'il voulait se doucher c'était maintenant ou jamais, parce que son colocataire et meilleur ami allait squatter la salle de bain plus tard. Tous les matins c'était comme cela, à force il l'avait assimilé. Fallait dire que c'était une habitude, qu'on lui pique son tour. Il avait grandit avec une petite sœur et un père qui passaient leur temps devant le miroir, sous la douche ou à entretenir leurs magnifiques cheveux. Sa mère, en revanche, était rapide et se contentait de grogner après son mari et sa fille qui prenaient trop de temps. Et lui dans tout ça, attendait patiemment son tour, comme toujours. Mais avant d'y aller, il se tourna pour tâter l'autre côté du lit. Froid. Ça devait faire un moment déjà que Gilbert était réveillé, pas très étonnant. Matthew soupira en se redressant en position assise, mis ses lunettes sur son nez et finit par se lever, tirer la couette, puis pris ses affaires qu'il posa dans la salle de bain inoccupée mais qui avait cette chaleur comme si on venait de se doucher. Ça, ce n'était pas très commun par contre, mais pas assez inhabituel pour que ce soit réellement noté dans l'esprit du jeune homme encore un peu endormi. Matthew se dirigea alors vers la cuisine pour préparer son thé où, contre toute attente, son colocataire, Alfred, y était, propre et convenablement habillé, buvant un café en discutant avec l'amant de Matthew. Ce dernier s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, écoutant la vive discussion en toute discrétion. De toute manière il n'allait pas se faire repérer de sitôt, il en était sûr.

\- Bonjour Matthew, lança Gilbert en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Il reste des pancakes si tu veux, ton thé est prêt et encore chaud.

Bon, encore une fois, il avait tort. Le blond souffla, s'approcha, vola l'assiette de pancake et sa tasse fumante ainsi qu'un baiser à l'albinos avant d'aller se mettre sur le canapé. Il savait qu'il avait laissé le sirop d'érable sur la table basse la veille, et il comptait en profiter devant la télé vu que l'américain était déjà lavé. Il devait y avoir _Doctor Who_ à cette heure là. Alfred ne lui laissa aucun temps de répit, et s'accouda au bar pour lui parler.

\- Dit à ton petit ami que le _soccer_...

\- _Fußball_ , corrigea machinalement Gilbert.

\- Breeeef, que cette merde là, n'est pas aussi bien que l' _american football_ !

Matthew tourna la tête et lança un regard de mort à son meilleur ami.

\- Tu laisses ton pseudo-rugby-en-moins-bien en Amérique, répondit-il doucement.

\- _Buuut_...

\- Y'a pas de « _but_ » qui tienne, coupa le blond avec fermeté. Maintenant laisse moi déjeuner.

Alfred soupira alors que derrière lui Gilbert semblait bien s'amuser de la situation. Après tout, on ne dérangeait pas Matthew Bonnefoy qui buvait son thé devant _Doctor Who_ en mangeant des pancakes. C'était d'un tel cliché qu'Alfred ne put s'empêcher de prendre une photo. Il la ressortirait un jour, en essayant désespérément de l'embarrasser tout en sachant pertinemment que ça le ferait seulement rire. Mais en plein milieu de l'épisode, la tête de Matthew apparu derrière le bar, et il avait du sirop d'érable sur la joue. Il était beau l'habituel gentleman que sa _Mommy_ avait bien élevé à la mode anglaise.

\- Attends, Alfred, tu es... déjà lavé ? Il va peut être neiger en fin de compte.

\- Shhh !

\- Tu avoueras que c'est étrange, continua Matthew, pas le moins du monde perturbé.

\- Ton père a invité le ruskov, expliqua simplement Gilbert en ricanant sombrement.

L'américain se mit à rougir fortement en lançant un regard qui se voulait méchant à l'albinos mais qui finit par être juste adorable. Matthew comprit alors la tenue exemplaire de son ami, et il se mit à rire. Ça promettait d'être amusant au moins. Entre Gilbert qui allait probablement se prendre la tête avec Ivan et Alfred qui allait minauder comme une collégienne face à son _crush_ il aurait de quoi bien rire, voire même d'avoir des dossiers pour faire chanter son ami. Un rapide sourire carnassier traversa son visage.

Une fois l'épisode terminé dans les larmes, parce que _Doctor Who_ n'était qu'un immense trou de tristesse infinie, Matthew déposa l'assiette vidée de tous les pancakes dans lave-vaisselle, sa tasse également vide la rejoignit et le sirop d'érable alla dans le placard. Le blond se tourna ensuite vers les deux êtres vivants de la cuisine.

\- Bon, je vais me doucher et après on peut y aller, ça vous va ?

\- _Yes_ ! Mais _hurry up_!

Matthew leva les yeux au ciel et tourna les talons. Gilbert le suivit rapidement, sous le regard blasé d'Alfred qui hurla.

\- _We don't have time for that for fuck's sake_!

XXXXX

Ce n'est qu'une fois devant la maison de ses parents que Matthew commença à paniquer. Si bien qu'il faillit faire tomber le gâteau qu'il avait préparé la veille pour l'anniversaire de son père, du coup Alfred le lui prit des mains, comme on confisque un jouet à un enfant turbulent.

\- Ils vont se douter de quelque chose...

\- _Gott, Bärchen,_ cesse de t'inquiéter, ils ne vont rien remarquer.

\- Mais si...

\- Avec des si on mettrait Berlin en bouteille, kesese !

Le jeune Bonnefoy secoua la tête mais s'apprêta à rentrer, après avoir récupéré son gâteau.

\- Et puis comme aurait dit Ross : « _You could come in straddling him, they still wouldn't believe it_.* », ricana Alfred dans une très bonne imitation du personnage, provoquant un fou rire chez l'albinos.

En revanche ça n'amusa pas du tout Matthew qui lança un regard mauvais à son ami qui se marrait lui aussi. Dans la voiture il les avait comparé à Monica et Richard, de la célèbre sitcom qu'il n'était plus utile de nommer. Gilbert avait trouvé cela très approprié, et être comparé à Tom Selleck lui avait plutôt plu. Même si Matthew devait avouer que la situation s'y prêtait vraiment. Après tout il sortait bien avec l'un des meilleurs amis de son père, qui avait un peu plus de vingt ans de plus que lui et ne l'avait pas avoué à ses parents. Manquerait plus qu'il leur révèle aujourd'hui et ce serait le pompon. Donc oui, ça y ressemblait. A croire qu'ils étaient victimes d'un auteur sadique qui s'amusait à placer des références de ce qu'il aimait, mais c'était idiot. Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il se décida enfin à rentrer.

Dans le salon, quelques invités discutaient par groupe, et affinité. Matthew n'était pas sûr de connaître tout le monde, mais il reconnu Roderich et Elizaveta, et se dirigea alors directement vers son père qui avait levé les yeux vers les nouveaux arrivants à leur entrée.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Papa ! lui souhaita-t-il en l'enlaçant tout en faisant attention au gâteau, ce serait débile qu'il ait fait tout se chemin, ait survécu au passage devant la porte, pour se retrouver sur la belle chemise de son père.

\- _Happy birthday sir_! clama Alfred avec un sourire éclatant.

\- Z _um Geburtstag viel Glück_ ! lança finalement Gilbert, qui avait toujours les larmes aux yeux à force d'avoir rit.

\- Merci ! _Thanks_! _Danke_ ! les remercia chaleureusement Francis.

Matthew rejoignit la cuisine pour y déposer le gâteau où il rencontra sa petite sœur qui lui sauta dessus, et lorgna la boîte en carton ornée d'un nœud aux couleurs du drapeau français.

\- Mattie, t'as fait le gâteau !

\- Je ne pouvais décidément pas laisser _Mom_ le faire, tu le sais bien, et en commander un ne serait pas digne de Papa, sourit-il, amusé. Il ne me reste qu'à mettre de la chantilly, je n'en avais plus, Alfred a tout mangé.

Océane se mit à rire autant pour la remarque sur le colocataire de son frère, que celle sur leur mère. C'était vrai que généralement les gâteaux de leur génitrice avaient du mal à passer, et chaque fois elle s'offusquait des visages malades de sa petite famille. Et pourtant Francis avait essayé de lui apprendre, de lui faire suivre une recette, et si avec lui c'était chaque fois un délice, seule c'était un désastre. Alors cela faisait un moment déjà qu'elle avait abandonné l'idée de la pâtisserie. En vérité elle avait même abandonné la cuisine quand Matthew s'était étouffé avec sa fameuse _Steak & Kidney Pie_, et n'avait presque plus osé manger quoi que ce soit ayant un rapport avec cette recette pendant deux ans. Francis, en revanche, avait un certain don pour la cuisine et la pâtisserie, et cela avant même qu'il ne prenne des cours pour en faire son métier. Cela ravissait toujours le palais de ses enfants, et même sa femme mais elle ne l'admettait pas souvent par fierté. Cette dernière rentra d'ailleurs dans la cuisine, accompagnée de Lucille, la sœur cadette de Francis.

\- _Matthew_ , appela Elisabeth avec son fort accent, et un léger sourire sur le visage.

\- _Hi Mom_ , sourit-il en se retournant et l'enlaça doucement. Bonjour, tatie.

\- Bonjour Matthew. Oh, donc tu as fait le gâteau, au moins on n'aura pas de crampes d'estomac.

Si les enfants Bonnefoy rirent, leur mère lança un regard en coin et assez noir à sa belle-sœur. Matthew entreprit ensuite d'appliquer la chantilly sur son gâteau pendant que les deux femmes discutaient seules, puisqu'Océane avait décidé de se faire la malle dans le salon pour embêter Alfred et son poids, une passion qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'il était américain. Quelle sale gosse, pensa le blond avec un léger sourire quand même, heureusement que son ami ne complexait pas sur son poids. A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas de quoi, mais on ne savait jamais avec les gens.

\- Tu as pris le bus pour venir avec ton ami ? demanda soudainement Lucille à son neveu, lui rappelant bien trop la sitcom.

\- Non, c'est Gilbert Beilschmidt qui les a pris en passant, expliqua l'anglaise.

Et son fils s'étouffa dans le vide. Mais aucune des deux femmes n'y prêta attention.

\- Tu aurais entendu toi aussi qu'il sortirait avec un gamin d'une vingtaine d'année ? Il paraîtrait aussi que...

Matthew préféra sortir de la cuisine avant que sa tante ne termine sa phrase. Tant pis, le gâteau attendrait sa chantilly. Dans le salon il reconnu plusieurs têtes familières qui n'étaient pas là à son arrivée. L'autre meilleur ami de son père et son _padrino_ en l'occurrence, Antonio Carriedo ainsi que son mari, Lovino Vargas-Carriedo et leur fille, Diana. Cette dernière était en pleine discussion avec Océane, essayant d'ignorer son bruyant père qui s'amusait à chanter « _¡Cumpleaños feliz!_ » à son meilleur ami, sous le rire du troisième tandis que Lovino se demandait probablement ce qu'il foutait là. Puis il y avait aussi Ivan Braginsky, dit le ruskov, à qui Gilbert lançait des regards de mort comme il l'avait prédit, puis son partenaire Yao Wang. Ils n'étaient pas mariés eux, mais avaient adopté deux enfants qui étaient présents : Leon, qui était originaire de Chine, enfin d'Hong Kong précisément mais qui s'était retrouvé dans un orphelinat anglais sans que personne ne sache trop comment, et l'autre, elle était d'origine vietnamienne, Liên. Le gros béguin d'Alfred depuis le primaire, quel cliché, mais secrètement, Matthew espérait qu'ils finiraient ensembles et ainsi gagner son pari avec Océane. Alfred vint s'accrocher à lui, tel une moule à son rocher.

\- Je fais quoi ? _Help me mate_ ! le supplia-t-il. J'ai peur de lui parler et de tout gâcher !

\- Elle te déteste déjà, je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire de pire que lui tapoter la tête en t'excusant pour le Vietnam où tu n'étais pas.

Alfred dégluti longuement. Il se souvenait à peine d'avoir dit ça, il avait été bien trop saoul. Il regrettait vraiment cela, mais on l'avait lancé sur l'Amérique, et son patriotisme héroïque avait pris le dessus à cause de la boisson. Il était toujours comme cela mais là ça avait été une catastrophe. Et après lui avoir mis la raclée de sa vie, elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole, se contentant de lui promettre de le mettre en pièce de toutes les façons possibles rien qu'avec son regard. On voyait bien qu'elle avait pour paternel le grand russe. Matthew décida de lui donner un coup de pouce, et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

\- Bonjour Liên, ça va ? lança-t-il aimablement.

\- Salut Liên..., fit un peu plus timidement Alfred, à croire qu'ils avaient échangé leur personnalité.

\- Bonjour Matthew, répondit-elle poliment, ignorant totalement l'américain. Je vais bien et toi ?

\- De même, merci. Je devais te demander quel..., il s'interrompit sous le regard étonné des deux personnes présentes autour de lui et sorti son portable. Oh, c'est mon boulot et je dois répondre, tu peux lui demander Alfred s'il te plaît ? Je reviens dès que je peux.

C'était fourbe. Très fourbe. Il tenait ça de sa mère à vrai dire, mais _uncle_ Allistor l'avait aidé a perfectionner tout cela. Et sur ce il s'esquiva et monta à la salle de bain pour répondre à son faux appel téléphonique. Mais à la place il envoya un message à Gilbert. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. C'est ce qu'il avait voulu faire en sortant de la cuisine mais il avait été distrait par les nouveaux arrivants et son meilleur ami. Cinq minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'albinos.

\- Tout le monde sait pour toi ! Ils vont le deviner, je l'avais dit et tu t'es moq-

Gilbert l'avait fait taire en l'embrassant doucement.

\- Calme-toi, si tu commences à crier c'est sûr qu'ils vont savoir. Fais moi confiance _Bärchen_ , ça va aller, le rassura l'allemand en le serrant contre lui.

\- J'espère que tu as raison _Gilbear_ , souffla le jeune homme.

\- J'ai toujours raison parce que je suis génial, kesesesese !

Un sourire fleurit sur le visage de Matthew, qui soudainement se rappela ses priorités.

\- Liên, elle parlait avec Al' ? J'ai utilisé la technique de _nunky_ mais je sais pas si Liên acceptera un jour de lui parler à nouveau... J'aurais pas aimé non plus à vrai dire mais quand même... Je veux gagner mon pari.

L'allemand aux origines prussiennes eut un rire qui s'échappa involontairement. Il se souvenait assez bien de l'histoire, elle ressortait à chaque fois qu'Alfred buvait le verre de trop. Et comme ça n'arrivait pas si souvent, il l'avait filmé et gardait cela précieusement. Un peu comme la vidéo de Francis qui, saoul, avait commencé à se déshabiller sous le regard le plus choqué de celle qui allait devenir sa femme, pour lui proposer de sortir avec lui. Le français avait mis longtemps à convaincre la belle anglaise que ce n'était pas une blague et qu'il était réellement amoureux d'elle. Au plus grand bonheur de Gilbert et d'Antonio qui s'étaient marrés de son malheur des mois durant, et même encore après la mise en couple. Ils avaient tellement ris que pour leur mariage ils l'avaient ressorti. De quoi réjouir la belle-famille de Francis.

\- Oui, mais elle avait l'air furieuse. Et je crois qu'Alfred va se pisser dessus. _Der Arme_.

Matthew eut une moue pleine de réflexion. Ce n'allait pas être facile, il le savait, mais il avait bon espoir. Et puis Diana était dans le coup aussi, forcément ça allait fonctionner. Il fallait juste trouver un moyen de faire comprendre à Liên que ce n'était pas ce qu'Alfred pensait et puis il fallait que cet abruti lui dise ce qu'il ressentait sinon il n'allait pas avancer. Et puis le blond commençait à en avoir marre de le voir se lamenter sur son sort. Est-ce que lui il s'était lamenté quand il avait découvert qu'il était amoureux d'un des meilleurs amis de son père ? Heureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas son _padrino_ qui lui était en couple. Non, c'était le célibataire endurci. Il devrait remercier sa bonne étoile pour ça. Oui, il croyait aux bonnes étoiles et à la magie, comme sa mère, ce qui avait toujours amusé son père d'ailleurs.

\- Bon, je vais descendre. J'ai prétexté une pause pipi mais faut pas qu'ils pensent que je me fais si vieux que ça non plus.

Ceci arracha un sourire au blond qui l'embrassa avant de le laisser sortir en s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne, il le suivit mais au lieu de descendre avec lui, il prit la direction de son ancienne chambre, toujours en l'état. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'y était pas venu. Il sourit nostalgiquement en voyant les posters de ses équipe favorites de hockey accrochés au mur, et même le palet qu'il avait reçu en pleine arcade sourcilière pendant un match et qu'il avait pu conserver, il gardait même une petite cicatrice au niveau du sourcil que les médecins avaient dû raser pour le soigner. La seule raison pour laquelle personne n'avait remarqué était parce qu'il avait un pansement tout le long de la repousse. Il trouva sa crosse dans un coin aussi. Elle était minuscule en comparaison avec celle qu'il avait maintenant au club. Son équipement d'adolescent était dans un coin, il se souvenait avoir dû en changer trois fois en une seule période pendant qu'il faisait son énorme et très soudaine poussée de croissance. Il y avait le drapeau du Canada au dessus de son lit, et il sourit en pensant que bientôt il allait y aller. Gilbert lui avait fait la surprise, pour son travail il devait se retrouver là-bas, de ce fait il lui avait pris une place (avec l'accord de ses parents bien entendu) et le lui avait donnée le jour de son anniversaire en guise de cadeau. Forcément ses parents ne se doutaient absolument pas que c'était dans le but de ne pas avoir à se cacher pendant une période, et pensaient encore que c'était uniquement parce que Matthew avait une obsession pour ce pays depuis qu'il en avait entendu parler. Ainsi il pourrait aller dans le pays de ses rêves, avec son petit-ami, il ne pouvait pas rêver à un meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire.

Après un moment nostalgie, Matthew se décida enfin à descendre. Il devait voir comment ça se passait pour Alfred et finir le gâteau qu'il avait laissé en plan. Il espérait que personne n'y avait touché. Dans la cuisine son meilleur ami le rejoignit très rapidement.

\- On a parlé ! _Oh my God_! _She talked to me_! _I love you my friend_ , _I love you_!

Et sur cette belle déclaration il lui déposa un gros baiser sur la joue. Le jeune franglais sourit grandement. En vérité ce n'était pas qu'une question de pari et de faire cesser de chouiner son ami. Oui, il voulait vraiment qu'il soit heureux parce que ce qu'il vivait était juste triste.

\- Tu lui as demandé quoi pour moi du coup ? le questionna-t-il en continuant de mettre la chantilly.

\- Oh, tu sais, j'ai parlé des pandas. Comme tu travailles avec les oursidés ça fonctionne pas mal. Au début ça sonnait très raciste mais je lui ai dit que ça venait pas de moi, et donc c'est passé tout seul, souffla Alfred. Comment tu fais pour ne pas passer pour un gros raciste toi ? Ta mère vient de la perfide Albion et ton père c'est un franchouillard, explique moi.

\- C'est ursidé, pas oursidé. Et sinon je sais parler, répliqua le fils de l'originaire de la perfide Albion et du franchouillard.

\- Je suis américain, j'ai une excuse ! Tu vois, j'ai même du mal avec ton boulot alors que je sais ce que tu fais.

Matthew secoua doucement la tête. Alfred maîtrisait presque aussi parfaitement le français que lui, mais il était vrai qu'il y avait des nuances qui lui posaient problème, et pourtant cela faisait environ dix ans qu'il était revenu vivre en France. Et c'est pour cela qu'il pouvait se permettre de dire « perfide Albion » ou « franchouillard ».

\- C'est un gâteau au chocolat uniquement ? demanda soudainement l'américain.

\- Non, il y a de la vanille et des fraises au milieu. Pourquoi ?

\- Mais Liên est allergique aux fraises.

La première réaction de Matthew n'était pas celle qu'il aurait voulu, mais son cerveau avait décidé d'activer la boîte à insolence.

\- Au moins elle n'en voudra pas quand elle attendra vos enfants.

Le regard d'Alfred lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il aurait aimé entendre sur le moment. Et du coup il essaya de se rattraper comme il put.

\- Bon, va lui demander ce qu'elle préfère à la place des fraises. Dit lui que ça vient de moi mais que je dois terminer de mettre la chantilly alors je ne peux pas y aller.

L'américain remonta ses lunettes sur son nez après avoir hoché la tête et sorti de la cuisine au moment où Diana rentra.

\- Elle va te dire qu'elle va enlever les fraises.

\- Je sais bien mais il faut bien les faire se parler, non ? sourit doucement Matthew en levant le regard vers son amie.

La jeune méditerranéenne, comme elle aimait s'appeler, lui rendit son sourire. Elle pencha légèrement la tête vers le salon.

\- Regarde moi ce _tonto_ , il minaude. Même moi je ne fais pas ça, c'est pathétique.

\- Je trouve ça attachant en fait, répondit simplement le jeune homme. Puis il est vraiment amoureux.

\- _Sí_ , mais il à l'air con quand même.

Diana secoua la tête, puis se tourna vers le pâtissier du dimanche qui se débrouillait vraiment bien.

\- Comment ça va avec Gilbert ?

Le pâtissier du dimanche qui se débrouillait vraiment bien rata le gâteau avec la chantilly sous le coup de la surprise, devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et regarda autour d'eux espérant que personne n'ait entendu cela, puis posa son regard sur Diana. Son amie eut un énorme sourire innocent plaqué sur le visage, rappelant sans mal l'espagnol qui lui servait de paternel.

\- Ne fais pas ça ici, tu sais bien que mes parents ne sont pas au courant.

\- Au courant de quoi Matthew ? demanda son père en rentrant dans la cuisine.

Diana ne put rester à cause du fou rire qui venait de la prendre, et alla rejoindre Océane qui regardait la télévision, et se questionna sur ce qu'avait son amie mais qui ne put en placer une.

\- Oh que, je, j'ai, enfin, le gâteau, il y a des fraises et, en fait, j'avais, un peu, oublié que, tu sais, Liên, elle est allergique, et, enfin, voilà..., bafouilla-t-il, encore plus rouge que les tomates du jardin d'Antonio.

\- Tu as de la fièvre ?

\- N-non, ça va, j'ai juste très chaud.

Francis le regarda, inquiet. Mais il faisait entièrement confiance à son fils alors il ne l'embêta pas plus sur le sujet. S'il disait que c'était à propos du gâteau, c'est que c'était à propos du gâteau, non ? Il n'avait pas de raison de lui mentir après tout.

\- Sinon, je trouve ça bien que tu essayes de réconcilier Alfred et Liên après ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais je ne suis pas certain qu'Ivan ou Yao apprécient beaucoup.

\- On ne peut qu'attendre et voir. Ça me faisait de la peine, ils s'entendaient vraiment bien avant l'Incident, lança Matthew, heureux du changement de sujet.

\- Bien entendu, mais Alfred espère plus, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Que-comment ?

\- On ne me la fait pas à moi, Mattie, après tout, je suis un expert en l'amour !

Mattie sourit à son père qui venait de prendre une de ses poses habituelles qui voulaient démontrer qu'il était un expert en la matière. Bien entendu ça n'avait aucun rapport, mais ça lui faisait plaisir qu'on le laisse y croire.

\- D'ailleurs, en tant qu'expert, je peux facilement dire que tu es amoureux !

Les yeux du jeune homme s'ouvrirent en grand sous ce nouveau coup du sort. Merde, il n'avait vraiment aucune chance aujourd'hui. Sa bonne étoile lui renvoyait le revers de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir en traversant sans regarder des deux côtés, quand il avait courut dans des pentes sans tomber, quand il n'avait pas attrapé la grosse grippe qui avait ravagée sa classe ou encore quand il avait faillit se faire bouffer par le chien du voisin et qu'à chaque fois il en réchappait sans rien.

\- N-non, tu te trompes Papa, je ne suis pas a-amoureux !

\- Mes sens ne se trompent jamais pourtant... J'ai bien réussi avec Gilbert !

\- He-hein ?

C'était foutu. Complètement foutu. Il attrapa le verre d'alcool qu'Alfred lui avait servit et le but cul-sec.

\- Bon après, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure quand il est amoureux mais tout de même.

Ce n'était peut-être pas aussi foutu qu'il le pensait en fait. Et il regrettait amèrement d'avoir laissé Alfred lui choisir sa boisson. La vodka, quelle horreur.

\- Il m'a même avoué qu'il était très amoureux de ce jeune garçon. Je me demande qui est le petit chanceux..., fit Francis, l'air rêveur. Gilbert est tellement gentil quand il est amoureux.

\- Et attentionné, lâcha soudainement Matthew, emporté par son père.

Alors comme ça il était « très amoureux » de lui. A cette pensée, il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et se sentit comme sur un petit nuage. Sa bonne étoile faisait bien son travail en fin de compte, il ne lui en voulait plus du tout. Ne pas savoir s'ils partageaient les mêmes sentiments était la barrière qui faisait qu'il ne voulait pas le dire à ses parents. Ça et peut être aussi le fait qu'il soit ami d'enfance et meilleur ami avec son père.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis Mattie ? demanda son père.

Mais franchement, le leur dire tout de suite ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées qu'il ait eu, offrir un arrêt cardiaque à son père pour son anniversaire ça ne lui disait rien. Il se sorti de son petit nuage, et chercha la meilleure excuse possible.

\- Et bien, il est attentionné. Quand il est amoureux. C'est _padrino_ qui me l'a dit quand il m'a raconté son histoire avec le japonais... Kiku c'est ça ?

 _Best_ mensonge _ever_. Intérieurement il se jeta des fleurs... Diana avait peut-être raison, Alfred commençait à déteindre sur lui.

\- Oui, Kiku, qu'il était gentil celui-là. Je ne savais pas qu'il te l'avait dit, s'étonna Francis.

Matthew hocha la tête. Non, il ne lui avait pas dit, Gilbert l'avait fait. Ça l'avait étonné mais ça l'avait rendu jaloux. Bon aussi, c'était sa faute, il n'avait qu'à pas demander avec combien de personne il était sorti aussi. Quel con. Après ce n'était pas un nombre si énorme mais ça l'avait quand même fait jalouser. Ses exs avaient tous plus ou moins son âge, et lui n'était qu'une espèce de trophée dont on se souviendrait comme d'un simple jeunot. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait pensé, et gardait au fond de son esprit quand même mais savoir que non, Gilbert était amoureux de lui, ça lui remontait le moral. Francis sourit à son fils qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et commença à se diriger vers le salon, il sentait la bagarre entre Gilbert et Ivan imminente, c'est l'arrivée assez furieuse de sa petite femme qui lui indiqua cela.

\- Papa ? appela Matthew sans se rendre compte de la présence de sa mère. Je... Je suis amoureux, c'est vrai.

\- Tu vois Lis', j'avais raison ! explosa Francis en la prenant dans ses bras, la soulevant de terre.

Merde. Ça par contre c'était pas prévu. Il regrettait d'avoir lâché ça, autant que la vodka. En parlant de celle-là, elle remontait lentement dans son œsophage mais il ne vomirait pas. Ça non, il n'avait pas vomi depuis ses douze ans, et ça n'allait pas arriver maintenant.

\- Ma-Matthew mais tu... depuis quand ? questionna sa mère.

\- Quelques mois...

\- C'est une personne bien ?

Ces parents étaient des êtres bien, et putain ce qu'il les aimait. Pas de sexualisation de la personne, c'était parfait. Juste pour cela il les prit dans ses bras. Il avait vraiment envie de leur dire, et en y réfléchissant il y avait du monde, ils n'allaient pas hurler ou quoi que ce soit, non ? Mais tout de même, une crise cardiaque pour les quarante-sept ans de son père, ça la foutait mal un peu.

\- C'est un homme très bien même, finit-il par leur répondre.

Beh quoi ? Il n'avait pas donné de prénom, c'était déjà ça.

\- S'il te rend heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte, lâcha son père en lui caressant le haut du crâne, faisant acquiescer sa mère d'un hochement de tête.

Au loin une insulte en allemand retenti, puis une exclamation russe suivie et Francis su qu'il devait intervenir, avant d'avoir un mort sur les bras. Elisabeth regarda son fils un instant, le couvant de son regard maternel en lui caressant doucement la joue, avant de retourner dans le salon à son tour. Alfred vint alors le voir, il attendait qu'ils aient terminé leur discussion qui semblait plutôt sérieuse avant de revenir.

\- Donc Liên a dit qu'elle enlèverait les fraises ou prendrait une part sans... Ça va ? demanda-t-il en voyant que son ami ne lui prêtait pas attention.

\- Il est amoureux de moi Al'... _He loves me_...

Matthew n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, Alfred avait déjà compris. Encore que là c'était facile, mais même en général ils n'avaient besoin que de quelques mots voire même d'un simple regard et le tour était joué.

\- _God_! _That's awesome dude_! _I'm really happy for you_ !

Et il l'avait pris dans ses bras un peu brusquement, mais avec une joie non contenue.

\- J'étais à deux doigts de le dire à mes parents, mais je veux vraiment pas gâcher leur joie.

\- T'inquiète, Mr. Braginsky et Gilbert ont déjà commencé. Tu ne peux que juste achever tes parents.

Matthew lança un regard plein de sous-entendus, et fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la fin de la phrase.

\- « Mr. Braginsky » ?

\- Arrête, il fout la trouille, je veux pas risquer de me faire jeter en plein milieu de la Sibérie ou au goulag !

Le jeune Bonnefoy se pris le nez entre les doigts.

\- C'est avec ce genre de phrase que tu passes pour quelqu'un de raciste Jones, lança Diana qui rentrait dans la cuisine.

\- Tu penses qu'il en est pas capable ? Liên me menace tout le temps avec ça !

\- C'est pour que tu lui lâches le cul, _tonto_ , à aucun moment ce n'est vrai. En plus ils ne vivent même pas en Russie.

\- Ils ne pourraient pas, souffla Matthew. Sinon, eux ils finiraient vraiment au goulag.

Les trois amis se regardèrent et rirent de concert. C'était à moitié vrai, mais vu les précédentes allusions d'Alfred ce ne pouvait qu'être drôle. Quand Gilbert fût envoyé à la cuisine par punition pour avoir lancé un petit-four au visage d'Ivan, Jones et Carriedo-Vargas décidèrent de partir, et la jeune femme entraîna l'américain voir la jolie vietnamienne de son cœur.

\- Je veux leur dire, fit Matthew une fois ses amis partis.

\- Quoi ? demanda l'allemand en s'appuyant contre l'évier.

\- Pour nous deux. Mon père avec ses sens de « pro de l'amour » a découvert que j'étais... (Il rougit) amoureux. Je lui ai confirmé mais ma mère a entendu et ils m'ont demandé si la personne était quelqu'un de bien et j'ai dit que cet homme était quelqu'un de bien. Mais j'ai pas précisé ton âge, ni que c'était toi ! se justifia le plus jeune très rapidement.

Gilbert sourit doucement et l'embrassa doucement sur le front en l'attirant contre lui pour l'enlacer doucement.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux _Bärchen_ , si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Bon Gil' tu vas me dire pourquoi tu as jeté ce petit-four au visage d'Ivan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait fait cette fois ? Et si tu me dis qu'il t'avait mal regardé je te fous dehors ! s'exclama Francis en débarquant dans la cuisine.

Merde. Merde, merde, merde. C'est ce qui tournait actuellement dans l'esprit de Matthew alors qu'il était toujours collé à son amant. Merde. Merde, merde, merde. Merde. Avec un peu de chance on pouvait penser à un câlin amical, non ? Ouais, peut-être pas avec sa tête posé dans le cou de l'albinos et appuyé comme ils étaient contre cet évier. Merde, merde, merde. Merde.

\- ... Matthew, tu es... Merde.

Ah beh tient, son père aussi pensait la même chose. Il allait se décoller pour faire face à son père quand sa mère rentra à ce moment là, n'entendant plus son mari, forcément elle était venu voir ce qui n'allait pas. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était que le gâteau de son fils n'ait rien. Et il n'avait rien ! Par contre le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux la bloqua et seul son langage natal parvint à franchir ses lèvres.

\- _Matthew_... _You are_... _Shit_.

Si même sa mère pensait comme eux alors tout irait bien. Enfin presque. Il se décolla finalement de Gilbert pour faire face à ses parents.

\- C'est... C'est Gilbert ? arriva finalement à articuler Francis.

Matthew se contenta de hocher la tête. Il ne se sentait pas capable de parler. Le bon point était que son père, comme sa mère, étaient encore sur leurs pieds, vivants. Gilbert quant à lui, n'allait, pour une fois, pas se faire remarquer.

\- Tu as éprouvé le besoin de ne rien nous dire parce que...? continua Francis.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers le sol. Bon, pire que de leur donner une crise cardiaque, il les avait déçu.

\- C'est ton meilleur ami... Puis notre différence d'âge..., murmura-t-il.

\- Pour sa défense, il voulait vous le dire, mais pas aujourd'hui, expliqua Gilbert.

Oui bon, si, il allait se faire remarquer quand même. Mais décevoir ses parents, voire qu'un seul, il connaissait ça mieux que quiconque et il ne le souhaitait à personne, surtout pas à Matthew qui n'avait jamais rien fait d'illégal, ni même eu un comportement rebelle. En tout point c'était le gosse parfait, et s'il en avait eu, avec son patrimoine génétique, il n'aurait pas pu espérer le quart d'un gamin comme ça.

\- Mais Matthew, commença Elisabeth, tu sais pourtant que tant que tu es heureux, la personne qui te met dans cet état nous importe peu.

\- Oui mais...

\- Là c'est double bonus parce que c'est Gil' ! le coupa son père, de nouveau enthousiaste. Bienvenue dans la famille mon vieux ! Je trouve que c'est mieux comme cadeau que ton lancé de petit-four, abruti.

Et le blond donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule de son meilleur ami qui se mit à rire. L'allusion fit rougir Matthew. Et quatre tête, postées à la porte, se sourirent mutuellement avant de s'en aller pour ne pas se faire repérer. Diana et Alfred s'étaient précipités vers la cuisine quand ils avaient vu Francis y aller, rapidement rejoint par Océane, curieuse, qui avait entraîné Liên en lui disant que si Diana et Alfred étaient là c'était que ça allait être amusant. Bon, ça avait été tout sauf amusant et elle aurait aimé aider son frère mais on, Liên, l'en avait empêché.

\- Pa-Papa, ne nous maris pas non plus ! s'exclama Matthew.

Seul le rire de son paternel lui répondit alors qu'il sortait, en entraînant Gilbert avec lui et un « Si tu lui fais du mal, sache que je te tue, voire pire, je te ferais bouffer un scone de Lis' ». La menace était efficace et l'albinos dégluti. Bon, il avait pas intérêt à merder.

\- Allume les bougies de ton gâteau, il faut bien rappeler à ton père pourquoi on est tous là aujourd'hui.

Matthew s'empressa de déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa mère avant d'attraper un briquet pour allumer les bougies et amener le gâteau dans le salon où un concert mal accordé de joyeux anniversaire venait de commencer. Et chacun pu le souhaiter dans sa langue maternelle ou choisie.

- _Happy birthday_! lancèrent Elisabeth et Alfred.

- _Zum Geburtstag viel Glück_ ! clama à nouveau Gilbert accompagné cette fois-ci de Roderich.

 _\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_ chantonnèrent Antonio et Diana.

- _Buon compleanno_ , souffla simplement Lovino.

- _Boldog születésnapot !_ souhaita joyeusement Elizaveta.

- _С днём рождения (S dnëm roždenija)_ , sourit Ivan.

-生日快乐！ _(shēngrìkuàilè)_ pépièrent Yao et Leon.

\- _Chúc mừng sinh nhật_ ! scanda Liên.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! terminèrent-t-ils tous en même temps alors que Francis soufflait ses bougies.

* * *

 **Lexique :  
**

 _Doctor Who_ : Docteur Qui, mais traduire c'est un peu stupide sachant que c'est le titre de la série. C'est comme traduire _Friends_ , c'est absurde, hein.  
Le _soccer_ c'est le football mais en Amérique.  
 _Fußball_ : Football.  
 _American football_ : Football américain.  
 _But_ : Mais.  
 _Mommy_ : Maman.  
 _Ruskov (à lire reushekoff)_ , désigne les russes.  
 _Crush_ : Béguin.  
 _Yes_ : Oui.  
 _Hurry up_ : Dépêche-toi.  
 _We don't have time for that for fuck's sake !_ : On n'a pas le temps pour ça, putain !  
 _Gott_ : Dieu.  
 _Bärchen_ : Petit ours (surnom affectif).  
*« Tu pourrais rentrer à cheval sur lui qu'ils ne voudraient toujours pas le croire. » est la réplique en français. Et une traduction assez fidèle.  
 _Happy birthday (sir)/Zum Geburtstag viel Glück_ : Joyeux anniversaire (monsieur).  
 _Thanks/Danke_ : Merci.  
 _Mom_ : Maman.  
Le _Steak & Kidney Pie_ est un véritable plat du dimanche en Angleterre, il s'agit d'un pâté en croûte avec du bœuf, des rognons, une purée de pomme de terre, des légumes et une sauce à la viande assez épaisse.  
 _Padrino_ : Parrain.  
 _Help me mate_ : Aide-moi mon pote.  
 _Uncle_ : Oncle.  
 _Gilbear_ est un jeu de mot avec le surnom de Gilbert, Gil, et le mot _bear_ qui signifie ours en anglais.  
 _Nunky_ : Tonton.  
 _Der Arme_ : Le pauvre.  
 _Oh my God_! _She talked to me_! _I love you my friend, I love you_ ! : Oh mon Dieu ! Elle m'a parlé ! Je t'aime mon ami, je t'aime !  
Perfide Albion est le surnom de l'Angleterre.  
 _Tonto_ : Con.  
 _Sí_ : Oui.  
 _Best_ mensonge _ever_ : Meilleur mensonge du monde.  
 _He loves me_ : Il m'aime.  
 _God_ ! _That's awesome dude_ ! _I'm really happy for you_ ! : Dieu ! C'est génial mec ! Je suis vraiment content pour toi !  
 _Matthew_... _You are_... _Shit_. : Matthew... Tu es... Merde.

* * *

 **Ici les personnages** :

Matthew Bonnefoy : Canada.  
Alfred Jones : USA.  
Gilbert Beilschmidt : Prusse.  
Francis Bonnefoy : France.  
Elisabeth Bonnefoy : Nyo!England.  
Océane Bonnefoy : Seychelles.  
Lucille Bonnefoy : Monaco.  
Antonio Carriedo : Espagne.  
Lovino Vargas-Carriedo : Italie du Sud.  
Diana Carriedo-Vargas : OC.  
Liên Braginsky-Wang : Viêt-Nam.  
Ivan Braginsky : Russie.  
Yao Wang : Chine.  
Leon Braginsky-Wang : Hong Kong.  
Elizaveta Héderváry : Hongrie.  
Roderich Eldestein : Autriche.  
Kiku Honda (mention) : Japon.

* * *

 _Voilàààà !_

 _Donc pour la petite histoire, oui ça ressemble vachement à l'épisode de Friends « Celui qui vit sa vie » (Épisode 16 de la saison 2 pour les curieux, kesese), sans que ce ne soit totalement pareil. Je l'ai certes regardé mille fois pour voir comme ça se passait mais c'était aussi pour éviter de faire du plagiat. Tout part d'un délire avec une pote, et on est tombés sur « Et si Francis apprenait que Matthew sort avec Gilbert, le jour de son anniversaire ? », et voilà ce que ça a donné. Forcément ce ne sont pas des pays, sinon ça fonctionne pas trop, hein... Ah oui, et quand on a pondu ça, il y a de cela plus d'un mois, on n'avait pas pensé à Friends tout de suite, c'est quelques jours après que je me suis fait la réflexion, et voilà. Du coup, oui, y'a des références, mais c'est pas bien méchant et pas du plagiat puisque je ne gagne pas d'argent sur ce que j'écris, j'ai copié une phrase du dialogue et en plus c'est noté que c'est pas de moi, donc je pense que je peux m'en sortir bien._

 _Et oui j'ai réussi à caser du Prusse/Japon, et je vous emmerde, cordialement._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, peut être, si vous voulez._


End file.
